I Won't Let The Monster Get You
by The Pretty Little Writer
Summary: "It was never your mother that I wanted, Hanna, it was you," When Det. Wilden turns out to be a bigger creep than Hanna thought, she turns to Caleb for support.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You shouldn't be talking to me without a parent present," Hanna told Wilden when he showed up at her back door.

"Hanna, this converstion is strictly personal. I'm not here to question you or anything," Wilden replied.

"Well then what do you want?"

Wilden pushes past Hanna into her house and closes the door behind him.

Now he's really creeping Hanna out. Her mom had to leave for work early today, so Hanna was left alone to get ready for school. As her mom was leaving, she told Hanna that she saw a cop car down the road. They both suspected Wilden, but Hanna insited her mom go to work, she would be fine.

About fifteen minutes later, Wilden showed up on her back porch wanting to talk.

He puts his hand on Hanna's waist and pulls her in.

"It was never your mother that I wanted, Hanna, it was you," he wispers.

She struggles and tries to pull away, but he graps her wrist and squeezes.  
She yelps and kicks him in the shins but he barely winces. Instead, he pushes her down and her back hits the countertop, making a loud crack.

"Stop!" She screams, "Wilden, stop, please stop," the last two words come out in a whisper.

This is not happening. How could this happen? Hanna was scared, she didn't know what he would do to her.

He starts kissing her, then unbuttoning her shirt.

She thrashes around, but his weight on top of her is too strong, she's pinned down, and powerless.

"Is anyone coming?" he asks her. When she doesn't answer he slaps her, "I said, IS ANYONE COMING?" he roars.

"I don't know," she croaks.

"Don't lie to me, Hanna!"

She is saved from having to answer him because his phone rings, and he gets up.

"Hello?" he answers.

She is struck by how normal he sounds as he is talking to a co-worker. Like none of this just happend.

She still can't move because one of his hands is grabbing her wrist.

"I have to go," he says, "I'll be back though, bitch! And you better not tell anyone. I know things, Hanna. I know more than you would like about you, your mother, your friends, and that little boyfriend of yours."

She stares at him. is he saying that he's part of the A-Team?

"Besides, who would belive you? You have a nasty habit of lying, and it would be so easy to convince my friends on the force that you were making everything up. Nobody would listen to Hanna the attention-whore, believe me."

He storms out of her kitchen.

Hanna sits down and tries to contemplate what just happened, what would have happened if he hadn't gotten that call. It makes her sick, knowing that he almost took advantage of her.

Her wrist is throbbing, he back is throbbing, and she still feels a sting on her cheek from where he slapped her. she walks to the freezer and grabs an ice-pack, then walks back to the counter and nurses her wrist. She's already late for school and is too shaken to go. She has to think about what to do. She's terrified about it happening again, and going further than it did today. But if Wilden's on the A-team, who knows what he'll do.

She picks up her phone and dials Caleb's number. But she hesitates, and puts the phone down.

Maybe she could have done more to fight Wilden, to resist him. Maybe it's her fault...

then, she reminds herself that Wilden's a creep and has always been particularily creepy towards Hanna.

She picks up the phone, and dials her boyfriend's number.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He picks up on the fourth ring.

"Hanna? Where are you?" he asks.

At the sound of his voice, she breaks down.

"Um, I'm at home. Something-Something happened," her voice wobbles.

"What? Are you ok?" he askes her, his voice filling with concern.

"Yeah, I uh, I think so. Can you come over please? I really need you."

"Yes of course, I'm on my way."

"Alright. Love you,"

"Love you too, Hanna."

It seems like an eternity for Caleb to get here.

She paces around the house, icing her wrist and waiting for him to come. As she's waiting, she thinks about what happend. Wilden was always a creep. He was always after the girls, but Hanna never thought he would go this far. What did she even do to lead him on? Why was he even attracted to her? It made her feel dirty, the way he touched her, and kissed her. It made her consider boiling herself in hot water to scrape all the remnants of him off of her.

She hears a knock, and she runs to the door.

She stops and notices that her shirt is still partially unbuttoned and wrinkled, and she doesn't even want to know how her hair looks. The pain in her back is still evident, and as she goes to open the door, it feels like it was hit all over again, and she nearly cries out. But seeing Caleb's face takes her mind off it.

Hanna flings herself into his arms, his stong, gentle arms, dropping the ice pack in the process.

"Hanna, what happened?" He asks.

She motions him in and says,

"I don't-I don't really know where to start. Wilden, he stopped by the house and pushed his way in. Then he-" she stops. All her emotions rise up at once and she starts crying.

"He did what, Hanna?"

"He-he grabbed my waist, and told me that he wanted me. When I tried to escape, he yanked my wrist. Then he pushed me and hit me. And he tried to take advantage of me, Caleb."

A look of pure hatred crossed Caleb's face.

"He tried to rape you?"

"Yes," her voice is barely a whisper. That word makes Hanna dizzy, and she has to lean on Caleb to keep the room from spinning.

"Then he got a phone call and had to go. But he said he'd be back. He said I couldn't tell because he knows stuff about me, on everyone that I care about."

"Oh Hanna," Caleb wraps his arms around her.

She never wants him to let go. Wrapped up in his strong, warm arms she feels safe, like nothing can get her. She loves him so much, and she is really glad he's here. She wouldn't know what to do without him.

"But I had to tell you, Caleb. I couldn't keep this a secret."  
"I know, Hanna. I'm glad you did." he says gently.

"But now I'm scared. I'm afraid he'll hurt you, or my mom, or my friends. Who knows what secrets he has on us."

"Do you think he's part of the A-Team?" Caleb asks.

"I don't know," she says.

Caleb picks up her ice pack and they walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

"What are we going to do now?'' Caleb asks, ''Do you want to call the police?"

"And risk talking to Wilden? No thank you."

"Well then, what do you want to do? I'm not going to sit here and let him get away with it,"

Caleb says, getting angry. He will not let that creep walk around with a squeaky clean slate even with what he did to Han.

"I'll tell my friends, then I'll decide what to do. If he's A, Caleb-"

"If he's A, I don't care what secrets he exposes about me. I can't speak for you or your friends, but I'm more concerned about you being safe." he tells her.

"Thank you,"

"I'm going to stay with you, Hanna. As long as I need to. Nothing will happen to you."

She smiles up at him, he looks into those watery blue eyes and kisses her forehead. He loves her so much, if something had happened to her-he couldn't even think about it. it made him sick.

As he pulls her in closer, he decides that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect Hanna, and he would make sure Wilden payed for what he did to Caleb's blue-eyed princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caleb let Hanna pick out the movie. They watched "Mean Girls" first, then Caleb insisted that they watch something that he would at least be a little interested in, so the next movie was "The Hunger Games.''

The whole day, Caleb never left Hanna's side, even when she went to the bathroom he hung out in the hall right outside of it. He was paranoid, it was like that if she left his sight, something would happen to her. He heard Wilden in the wind, in every creak the house made.

Hanna was glad he was there. He kept her sane, whenever she felt on the verge of a breakdown, all she had to do was look into Caleb's light brown eyes and she would calm down.

After school, Spencer called Hanna.

"Han, where were you today?'' her friend asked.

"I was home, with Caleb. Something happend this morning, and I just couldn't go to school."

"What happened?" Hanna heard the concern in her voice, and she couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Could you tell Aria and Emily to come to my house? I'll tell you when you guys get here."

"Okay," Spencer replied, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hanna said, "Now, at least.''

"Ok, we'll be over soon."

They hung up. Hanna turned to Caleb,

"Do you think Wilden's close by?" she asked all of a sudden.

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't know. I just get this eerie feeling that he knows I'm telling my friends, and that I've told you. If he found out, I don't even know how he would react," Hanna said, "It would not be good though."

"Don't worry, Han. I would sooner take another bullet in the spleen than let him touch you," he wraps his arms protectively around her.

She laughs, "You just like the hospital pudding,"

"Yeah right, I really miss having to eat only that for morning, lunch, and dinner," Caleb teases.

''Seriously though, Hanna. Wilden won't be getting anywhere near you as long as I can help it," he says.

"I love you Caleb. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Han."

"I'm thirsty," Hanna says as she walks into the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll have a soda,'' Caleb replies.

When Hanna opens the refrigerator door the butter that was on the door falls. As she goes to pick it up, her shirt comes up just enough to reveal a huge purplish bruise on her spine.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaims.

"What?! It was just butter, I didn't hurt it."

"No, not that. That bruise on your back, you didn't tell me that it hurt that badly.''

"I didn't want you to worry. It's fine, really. It only hurts when something presses on it," That was a bit of an understatement, it hurt like hell when something pressed on it or Hanna moved the wrong way.

Caleb walked over to her, forgetting about his soda, and gently ran his finger over the bruise.

"I'm going to kill him," he said under his breath.

"Don't talk like that Caleb,"

"Fine, I won't kill him, but I will make sure his sorry ass ends up in a jail cell,"

Hanna didn't know what to say to that. Of course, she was mad, but she kept thinking of what Wilden said. He knew stuff on all of them, and she didn't want her friends and family to get hurt.

She heard the doorbell.

She went and got it and Aria, Emily, and Spencer walked in,

"Hey Hanna, we came as soon as we could," Spencer said.

Hanna led them in the kitchen where Caleb was.

"So this morning after my mom left, Wilden showed up at my backdoor," Hanna started.

She told them how he shoved his way in and told her that it was never her mom that he liked, it was always her, and how he tried to take advantage of her.

Aria was the first to speak, "We have to call the police, Han. He can't get away with that. What if he tries it again?"

"I know, but he said he knew stuff on us; you, me, my mom, Caleb. I don't want to get anyone in trouble," Hanna tells her tiny friend.

"Do you mean he might be A?" Emily asked.

Hanna nods, but before she can speak, Caleb cuts in,

"I don't care about the secrets, Hanna. How much can he expose if he's behind bars anyway?"

All of a sudden, Hanna's phone and her computer lying on the kitchen table start beeping with multiple texts and e-mails. She opens the first attachment on her phone, it's a picture of her mom stuffing thousands of dollars into her purse at the bank. The next picture is of Aria and Ezra kissing, and so is the next one.

She opens her computer. There is a picture of Emily's hospital records, the ones that show the amounts of HGH in her system. The next e-mail is a picture of Spencer driving Jason from the scene of an accident. The last e-mail is a police report of stolen cars in Allentown. It said they were looking for an elusive computer hacker that helped out with the robberies.

Hanna looked at all of them, the expression on their faces where most likely similar to her own, ones of complete shock. They didn't know A, or Wilden, or whoever, had all this stuff on them.

Then, all four girls' phones beeped, alerting them for the same message,

**Dear Hannakins, **

**Tell mommy dearest and our friends on the force about this morning, and I'll have to tell them something too.**

**xoxo -A**

Hanna didn't know what to do. None of them did.

Then it just popped out of her mouth, "I'm not telling,"

They all looked at her, "What?!" Caleb exclaimed, "Hanna you have to!"

"No, you all saw those pictures, you all saw the text. I'm not going to expose everyone's secrets for something that almost happened." Hanna said stubbornly.

"Hanna," Caleb said gently, "this is dangerous, but that creep hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if we let him get away with it."

"_You're_ not letting him get away with it, I am," she countered, "Besides, I don't even know if he would go to jail, he didn't actually rape me."

"Well, attempted rape is still a felony. He could get a couple years, and if you're hurt he could also be charged with battery," Spencer jumped in.

"Well I have a bruise on my back and some on my wrist from him."Hanna said.

"Please just think of reporting him, Hanna," Spencer pleaded with her, "None of us want this to happen to you again.''

"I'll think about it,'' Hanna said.

The next day at school, everyone made sure she was never alone. Caleb went with her to the classes that they shared, and her friends went with her to the ones they had together. For the ones she had alone, Caleb made sure to walk her there and wait for her when she got out. Nobody even mentioned anything about it, it was sort of a silent agreement between, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Caleb that Hanna wouldn't be left alone.

They all ate lunch together. They talked about Wilden a little, but nobody wanted to push Hanna.

After lunch, everyone crowded around Hanna's locker while she put her stuff away.

Then, on the intercom they heard,

_"Hanna Marin to the Vice-Principal's office please."_

They all looked around. Hanna was confused. She didn't do anything wrong. Unless-

No, it wouldn't be about Wilden. No one else knew about it.

She walked slowly toward the Vice-Principal's office, leaving the girls and Caleb behind.

When she arrives, Mr. Hackett tells her that someones here to question her about Garrett.

Garrett? She already answered questions about him.

"Why didn't the other girls get called down?" Hanna asks Mr. Hackett.

"He only asked for you," he replied.

Hanna was starting to feel suspicious. Could this someone who called her down be Wilden? Why she was here didn't make any sense, and he was a cop after all, he could get away with wanting to question her.

But Wilden wouldn't try something here, would he? At school? He would be crazy to try something here.

Hanna opens the door to Mr. Hackett's office, and before she can even close it behind her, someone slams it. And she comes face to face with the person who called her down here. She comes face to face with Wilden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hanna, Hanna, Hanna. Why didn't you heed my warning? You know what will happen if you defy this one. The pictures are all ready to be sent, it would be so easy to press the button, the button that will ultimately put your mom in jail, and possibly Caleb. The pictures that will break Aria's heart, get Spencer and Toby into a lot of trouble, and prevent Emily from getting into her dream college. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Wilden walks closer to her, phone in hand, with a sick, evil grin.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Hanna says dejectedly.

"Good," Wilden slides his hand around her waist, "But that doesn't change that way I feel about you, Hanna. I want you...I need you."

Hanna can smell the liquor on his breath. Her stomach lurches as he runs his hand down her body.

"Don't do this, I'll scream," she says in a tense voice.

"No," Wilden says as he clasps a firm hand on her mouth, "You won't."

He pushes her against a wall and kisses her neck. She struggles, but it's no use, years of training leaves Wilden too strong for her.

"You can't tell anyone, you hear me Hanna? This will keep happening if you tell anyone. There's nothing you can do, I'll always find you." He's nervous, Hanna can tell. He's trying to keep his voice strong and aggressive, but she can still hear the slight tremble in his voice.

His hold on her hurts, she feels like she is suffocating. If this is even a quarter of what Alison felt being buried alive, Hanna truly felt sickened for her.

Wilden finally releases her and she falls to the floor coughing. She stares up at him, finding an amused smile dancing on his face.

"Go," Wilden snaps at her, "But you're not safe, Hanna. Remember that."

Hanna runs to the door and leaves quickly, taking deep breaths to stop her from hyperventilating. She sees her friends, but she ignores them and runs to the bathroom instead, she's going to be sick.

She finds the nearest stall and goes in. She throws up, and falls to the ground. Her sobs echo across the bathroom, and she buries her head in her hands.

She hears the bathroom door swing open and tries to stop her crying, but it's no use.

"Han?" Aria calls out.

"Hanna?" She hears Spencer call.

Hanna stands up and flushes the toilet. She walks out to face three concerned girls.

"What happened in there?" asks Emily.

Hanna walks over to the mirrors and sees a girl with mascara tracks running down her tear-stained face.

"I can't talk about it, okay. I just can't."

"Was it Wilden?" Spencer asks gently.

Hanna nods, and starts crying again.

Just then, the door busts open and Caleb walks in.

"Sorry, I couldn't stand outside and wait any longer," he says. Then he sees Hanna, and he knows. He just knows.

He wraps her in his arms, "Shh. It's okay, I'm here now. Shhh. I love you so much, Hanna. So much."

Hanna puts her head on his shoulder, ''Caleb,'' she cries.

He hugs her tighter, and rubs her back.

"He didn't actually do it. But he said he would. He said he'd be back." Hanna whimpered.

"I won't let him, baby. I won't let him." Caleb said soothingly.

Hanna went through the short rest of the day as normaly as possible. Caleb drove her home, and was going to stay with her until her mom came home.

"Can I make you anything for dinner?" Hanna asked Caleb at 6:30 that evening.

"We can make macaroni together," suggested Caleb.

''Ok. Thank you, for today. For being so supportive." Hanna said.

"Anything for you, beautiful," Caleb hugs her. And in that moment, the love that they shared was stengthened a little more, because both Caleb and Hanna knew that they would walk to the ends of the Earth for each other. The love that they share can never be broken. It is the kind of love that happens once in a lifetime, and they both know how lucky they are.

He looks at her. Her beautiful, sweet face, her baby blue eyes, her soft, luscious lips, and he kisses her. A warm, passionate, sweet, tender kiss. One of true love.

They take a moment to cherish all that they have, but Hanna's phone rings, ending that moment.

"Hello?'' she answers.

"Hey, Hanna," says her mom.

"What's up?"

"I'm on a break from my conference. Looks like it won't be over anytime soon. I'm going to have to spend the night in Philly. Is that ok with you, honey?" Ashley Marin said.

"Yeah, Mom. That's fine." Hanna tried to hide her anxiousness. Being alone, with everything that has happened. It scared her.

"Ok. I'll be home around eight tomorrow. I can't believe I'm going to be spending my Friday night in a conference." Ashley said.

"Yeah, it sucks," Hanna replied.

"Well see you tomorrow. Love you." Ashley said.

"Yeah, love you."

Hanna hung up the phone.

"Hey, Caleb?"

"What is it, sweetie?" Caleb asked.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked. "My mom's going to be in Philly, and I'm way too scared to stay here alone."

"Of course, Hanna. I'll stay with you."

After macaroni and brownies that night, Caleb and Hanna curled up on the couch and watched TV until 10:30.

"Caleb, I'm going to go to bed. I'm exausted," Hanna said.

"Ok, I'll come with you," he smiled at her and they walked upstairs together, hand in hand.

Caleb let Hanna get changed in her room, while he went into the bathroom. Even though he'd seen all of her before, he still wanted to respect her privacy.

All he had on were his boxer's since he brought nothing else, and he really hoped Ashley didn't come home early. He walked in Hanna's bedroom. She had one of his t-shirts on that she had stolen a while back, and her blonde hair was piled into a messy bun. She looked incredibly sexy without even trying to.

After she went to go wash her face and brush her teeth she came back and curled up in bed with him. She snuggled into him, and he hugged her closer.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I don't usually do author's notes, but I thought I should say something about when this takes place. I was thinking sometime in Season 3, although I don't really know when. I was also thinking that Toby isn't A, just so we don't have psycho Spencer running around. It's kind of confusing, so sorry if somethings that happend in S3 aren't in this story. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, it's more of a filler chapter.**

**PS Thank you so so much for all the amazing reviews! They always make me smile, and I'm super happy that people are actually reading my story.**

Chapter 5

Caleb wakes up first the next morning, with the sunlight beaming through Hanna's curtains, and the warm, bright light bouncing throughout her room. He looks at Hanna, sleeping so peacefully, his own arms wrapped around her. She is so beautiful and sweet, with no makeup and not a care about all the crap that has been going on.

He kisses her forehead and she blinks awake.

"How'd you sleep?" Caleb asks her.

"Best night of sleep I've gotten in a while," she replies sleepily.

Hanna looks at the clock, it reads 8:30.

"My mom will probably be home soon," Hanna says.

"Do you think she'll mind if I make you breakfast?'' Caleb asks.

"I don't eat breakfast," Hanna says.

"Oh you'll want to eat the one I make you. It'll be the best breakfast you've ever had," he jokes.

"Now I'm excited," Hanna smiles at him.

Caleb scoops her up over his shoulder and runs downstairs, Hanna screaming and laughing the whole way down.

He puts her down in a chair and starts making breakfast.

"For you, beautiful," he says as he sets down a plate of waffles with blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries.

"Ooo yummy!" Hanna exclaims.

Caleb pours her a glass of milk and sits down next to her.

"I've been missing out all these years, Caleb. You are the best breakfast-maker there is!''

Caleb laughs, and kisses Hanna on her syrupy lips.

When breakfast is over, Caleb gets dressed and kisses Hanna goodbye.

"You sure you'll be ok alone?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My mom will be here any minute," Hanna answers.

"Ok. Love you.''

"Love you."

Hanna closes the door, goes get showered and dressed.

She is in the kitchen when she heard a noise.

''Hi, honey,'' her mom says.

Hanna jumps, and spin around.

"God, mom. You scared the crap out of me!" Hanna exclaims.

"Sorry," Ashley said, "You know you've been really jumpy these past few days. Is something wrong?" her mother asks.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask?"

"Concern for my daughter. What's going on, Hanna?"

"I told you, nothing," Hanna snaps. She wants to tell her mom. But she can't. she might not have one anymore if she did. So she keeps her mouth shut and goes up to her room.

Her phone beeps, it is Aria.

**I saw Caleb's car drive past my house this morning...;)**

Hanna rolls her eyes, of course Aria did.

**Yeah, he spent the night. But it's not what you think, I promise.**

Hanna types back. Then she says,

**Hey, can I come over for a bit? My mom's back and suspicious. I can't stand lying to her.**

A few seconds later, Aria says,

**Sure come on over.**

"I'm going over to Aria's for a bit, ok mom?"

"That's fine. Have fun," Ashley says.

When Hanna gets to Aria's, she feels a little more relaxed. At least while she is here, she isn't lying to anyone.

They talk about fashion, Ezra and Caleb, and about nothing in particular. It is nice to laugh and be normal without all the A and Wilden drama, but it was bound to come up eventually.

"Do you think Wilden will come back?" Aria asks, "Sorry," she adds when she sees Hanna's face fall.

"I don't really know. But I'm scared," she admits, ''I'm scared to death."

Aria hugs Hanna, "I know, Han. If he ever does come back, send me a blank text message, if you can."

Hanna nods, "I just hate lying to my mom. Especially about something so major. But I need to keep her safe. I need to keep all of you safe."

"I love you for thinking about all of us, Han, but we all think it would be best to tell the cops, if not just your mom,'' Aria says.

"What about Ezra?'' Hanna asks, "A/Wilden would turn him in."

"I don't know, Hanna. What I do know is that I love you and I really don't want you to get hurt."

Hanna smiles, and hugs her, "Thanks, Ar."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a week since Hanna last heard from Wilden. She knows that it's wishful thinking, but Hanna can't help but hope that he is done with her.

It's 2:30 on a Saturday, and Hanna hasn't done anything all day. Spencer has a thing in Philly with her family, Emily is swimming with Paige, and Aria is with Fitz at his apartment. Hanna's mom had been in and out all day running errands and Caleb is spending the day with his dad.

Caleb had been so sweet and protective lately, only leaving Hanna when he had to or she was with other people. He almost turned down his dad today, but Hanna felt bad, he'd been doing so much for her lately. He needed some time for himself.

Hanna walks into the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She takes out the lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, cheese, and ranch, and she makes herself a salad. Her mom's out, getting groceries or something like that. Hanna has just begun feeling okay with staying home alone during the day. For the past week she would freak out even if her mom left her alone to go get gas for five minutes.

She hears the door open, and the familiar clicking of her mom's high heels. Ashley sets the groceries down on the counter.

"Hanna, can we talk about what's been going on this past week?'' Ashley asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about how Caleb won't leave your side, your hushed conversations, how you've been acting really jumpy lately. I've noticed things and I want to know what's going on." Ashley says.

"Nothing, Mom. Nothing's going on."

"Are you sure about that, Hanna? Because if Mona is torturing you again, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything,"

"I know, Mom. There's nothing that you need to worry about," Hanna grits her teeth. She hopes that her mom can't see through her lie.

"Ok," Hanna's mom doesn't look completely convinced, but she drops it for now.

Hanna puts her bowl in the sink and walks up to her room. She knows that she should do her homework, but she can just do it Sunday night. She isn't Spencer after all. She is sitting on her bed listening to music when she thinks she sees movement outside of her window. She rips the headphones off of her head and goes to the window. She looks all around but she doesn't see anybody or anything down there.

_You're just being paranoid, Hanna._ She thinks, _Your mom's here, and no one is out there. Relax, you're just freaking yourself out._

Hanna walks downstairs. All of a sudden, she can't stand being alone.

When she walks in the kitchen she hears her mom say,

"That's fine, see you soon. No, it's no problem at all," Then Ashley hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Hanna asks.

"Oh, just my boss telling me about some last minute conference that I have to attend at six. And I should probably get ready, I only have an hour and a half," Ashley tells her.

Hanna looks at her, "How long will you be gone?" she asks.

"Probably a couple hours. Why? Is there a problem?" Ashley asks.

"No, just curious," Hanna replies.

What she really wants to say is that she is scared to death of being left alone that long. What she really wanted to tell her was the truth. Screw A and Willden and the threats. It really made Hanna's life harder than it already was.

An hour later Ashley comes downstairs.

"Alright, I have to go, Han," she says, "There's plenty of food in the fridge. I'll see you in a couple of hours, love you."

Ashley gives Hanna a hug and goes out the door.

Hanna nervously fiddles with her thumbs. Two hours isn's so bad, her mom will be home before she knows it. She looks at her phone, she could call Aria, or Emily...no, she's just being stupid. They're doing their own thing and Hanna doesn't want to interrupt.

She decides to go in her living room and watch TV. She channel surfs for 30 minutes but isn't really interested. Hanna tries not to think about Wilden, about being left alone. She feels vulnerable, she feels scared. She has just turned the TV off when she hears noises on her back patio. She decides to ignore it, blaming the wind, or a rabbit. But then she hears the door open, and she runs.

She can't think rationally, she just runs away, anywhere but downstairs. Then she remembers what Aria said about the blank text so she runs upstairs to get her phone. She hears footsteps behind her, they're getting louder, getting closer. She runs into her room and grabs her phone from her bed, she's backed herself into a corner, she knows it. But if she can just get the text to Aria, she'll get help. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her adrenaline is pumping, she needs to keep herself safe. She doesn't have to look back to know who it is. Wilden grabs her from behind and slams her into the wall, sending her phone flying across the room. It surprised her, she didn't hear him come in her room. She's been caught off guard, she's pinned to the wall, and she can't do anything, the more she struggles the harder he pushes her. She screams out in pain. Then she screams hoping maybe, just maybe someone will hear. Her voice echos around her house, her throat is sore, her back hurts, and she knows what is about to happen.

Wilden puts a hand over her mouth, "Don't fight it, Hanna. You'll just make it worse."

He's been drinking she can smell it, just like that day at school.

He hits her hard over the head and she gets dizzy. Black spots cloud her vision.

"Stop, Wilden you don't have to do this," her voice is pleading and shaky. She can feel tears running down her cheeks.

"I do. You don't understand Hanna, I do. We could be so happy together if you would just stop fighting," at the last word, he pulls her down and her head hits the floor, again with the black spots. But it's worse because they don't go away. They are still there, the pain is horrible, and her head is pounding. It's as if her brain is trying to break out, trying to break free of this horror. She can taste blood in her mouth, the metallic taste makes her stomach reel. Wilden hits her again, and at some point both their clothes come off, but Hanna can't remeber it. And she's bleeding, but doesn't know where or how, and it hurts, everywhere. The last thing she sees is Wilden's hateful, sick face before she slips into darkness.

When she wakes up, she is in a bright hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I hope the wait wasn't too long, and I really hope you like this chapter! Okay, so I'm not a doctor, so sorry if there is anything inaccurate in this chapter, but I did my best.**

**Oh and a little disclaimer, this chapter might be a little more mature (the last chapter was too) and I'm just going to come out and say it, but the doctor says something about vaginal bleeding, sorry that's kind of gross but I tried to be as realistic as possible. Hope you guys like this chapter anyway though!**

Chapter 7

**Saturday, 7:30 pm**

Caleb had just finished having dinner with his dad at the Apple Rose Grille. He had been with his dad all day and it was great, he was so thankful to Hanna for reuniting them, it was really nice having a dad and mom in his life again.

Now he is on his way to Hanna's house, he missed her all day and he wanted to see how she was doing. He is worried about her, she's kept a strong demeanor but this whole thing has been really hard on her. He desperatly wants her to tell Ashley and the police, he can't even imagine what would happen if Wilden hurt her. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Caleb arrives at Hanna's house and is immediatly struck by how dark it is. He goes around to the back porch and is about to knock when he sees that the door is open just a crack, and that the lock looks forced. Caleb's heart feels like it dropped into his stomach. He pushes the door open and yells out,

"Hanna?!" No response.

"Hanna?" Still no response.

Something is wrong, something is very wrong. Caleb starts to panic, and runs upsatirs.

He walks into her room, his feet feel heavy and the world seems to be going in slow motion, the smell of blood is overwhelming and it confirms his worst fears. At first he doesn't see Hanna, but he walks to the other side of the bed and sees her lying unconscious on the ground, blood on the floor and on her body. She has barely any clothes on, but the remaining scraps are torn and soaked with blood. He kneels down next to her and strokes her matted hair, tears are running down his cheeks. The sight of his beautiful girlfriend injured and raped crushes him. It makes him sick and angry.

He calls 911,

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please send an ambulance to 43 Turning Leaf Lane immediately!" Caleb practically yells into the phone.

"Ok, it's on its way,'' the operator says, sounding surprisingly calm while Caleb's world is crashing down around him.

Caleb kisses Hanna on her forehead.

"It's ok beautiful. Help is coming, I promise. Oh baby I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

He takes a blanket off of her bed and wraps it around her as best he can, careful not to move her. Then he strokes her hair and waits. He thinks about all the things that could go wrong, he's heard about freak things happening, people not waking up from comas, people getting brain injuries. What if Hanna contracted some sort of STD? Or, oh God...what if Wilden got her pregnant? Caleb couldn't even think about that, he needed to stop before he made himself even more worried than he already was.

The faint noise of sirens in the distance snapped Caleb out of it, and an unexpected wave of relief washed over him, now Hanna would be in safe hands and being taken care of.

The sirens are incredibly loud now, so Caleb assumes that it's in the driveway. He hears a knock on the door but doesn't want to leave Hanna. He figures that the paramedics will come in on their own. He's right because soon he hears the door open and the shuffling of feet as the EMTs come in.

"Hello?" he hears a deep male voice yell.

"We're up here!" he yells back.

Soon three EMTs and a stretcher come in Hanna's room.

"Please help her," Caleb says shakily, "please"

The EMT's carefully lift Hanna on to the stretcher.

"Leave the blanket on please, at least for now," Caleb says. He knows that Hanna wouldn't want her naked body exposed to a bunch of strangers.

They do as he asks and carefully take Hanna down to the ambulance.

"Can I stay back there with her?" Caleb asks.

The girl paramedic looks at him, she can see his shaking hands, she can hear the worry in his voice and see it in his eyes,

"Sure," she answers.

"Besides,'' one of the guys says, Caleb recognizes his voice from before, "we need you to explain what happened."

Caleb climbs in the back of the ambulance and looks around. He's never been in an ambulance before, it's a little scary, all the medical equipment around, plus the thought that it got this far, this out of hand, that Hanna is now needing an ambulance, makes Caleb sick.

"So what happened?" one of the paramedics, the one he hasn't talked to, asks him.

Caleb takes a moment, he notices the other two paramedics tending to Hanna. They're checking her pulse, giving her some oxygen, and doing medical things but Caleb doesn't know what's really going on. He feels like he is underwater, he can see things but he's not processing them, he can see the paramedic's mouth moving, but he doesn't know what's coming out of it.

"Excuse me sir, but what happened?'' he repeats himself.

"Um, it's Caleb,'' Caleb says stupidly, "Well, I guess I probably should start from the beginning,"

"Yes, that would help. I'm Jeremy, by the way." Jeremy says, he can tell that Caleb's really distraught.

"Well about a week ago, Detective Wilden, came to Hanna's door and he basically tried to take advantage of her, but then he got a phone call and had to leave. Then he came to our school and threatened her not to tell her mom or the police,"

"What did he threaten her with?" Jeremy asks.

"I don't know," Caleb lies.

Jeremy nods.

"After that I made sure she was never alone, but tonight she was, and he raped her. I found her lying in the floor in her room all bloody," Caleb continued, "It was horrible," he said in a whisper, more to himself than anyone else.

"Thanks Caleb, I think the police will need to hear about this. Will you be willing to give your statement, if needed?"

Caleb nods, then walks over to Hanna's side and takes her hand.

They ride like that the rest of the way.

**Sunday, 5:30 am.**

Hanna wakes up to the sound of heart monitors, and the smell of hospital antiseptic. She looks around, the room is dim, but light is starting to stream through the curtains. She has a needle in her left arm, and everything that hurt before she blacked out now just feels numb.

There's a little couch on the opposite side of the room, and she can see a sleeping Caleb curled up on it. She smiles a little, and wonders how long he's been here.

Then the door to the room opens, and her mom walks in,

"Oh, Hanna! I'm so glad you're awake! How long have you been awake?" Ashley asks.

"Only a couple seconds," Hanna answers.

As soon as she speaks, Caleb jolts awake.

"Hanna!" he says with a smile in between happy and sad.

"Caleb," she says lovingly.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asks.

"My head hurts like a bitch, but besides being a little scared, I'm okay. What happened?" Hanna asks.

"I'm going to go get the doctor, and when I come back we'll talk about this," Hanna's mom says.

After Ashley leaves, Hanna says, "Caleb, what happened? How long have you been here?"

Caleb sits on the foot of her bed.

"We should probably wait until your mom gets back,"

"No, tell me something now. Like, how long have I been out?"

"It's 5:30 now, so I think about 10 hours. It was around 7:30 when I found you."

"You found me?"

"Yeah," Caleb looks down, "God, Hanna, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Caleb," Hanna says.

"I know, I'm just sorry." Caleb says.

Then Ashley walks in with a petite brunette women, whom Hanna assumes is her doctor.

"Hi, Hanna, I'm Dr. Alanna Richard,"

"Hi," Hanna says.

"Your mom and Caleb will tell you what happened, but first, I need to ask you a few questions. First, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I feel a little nauseous, but other than that I'm okay. My body feels a little numb though." Hanna answers.

"That's just the medicine you're on. And here, I'll give you these two Tylenol to take for your head," Dr. Richard hands Hanna two white pills and a paper cup full of water.

"Now, do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"Yes, I was watching TV when I heard the patio door open. Wilden had been harassing me for some time, so I knew it was him. I ran upstairs to my room, I don't exactly remember why, I knew getting to my phone was important. He sneaked up on me and pinned me to the wall, told me that we could be happy together if i just stopped fighting him. Then, he threw me to the ground and he-" Hanna cut off, reliving it was just to painful.

She saw the hurt look in Caleb and her moms' eyes, and the concern in Dr Richard's eyes.

"Then he raped me," Hanna said with a venomous tone, "Then all I remember is darkness. Then I woke up here."

"Alright," says the doctor, "Well looks like you have a concussion, you did have some mild vaginal bleeding, but looks like that's all cleared up. We've already tested you for STDs and pregnancy, and all tests came out negative," Hanna relaxed a little at that part, "So get some rest, and I'll be back to check on you soon," Dr. Richard left, leaving Hanna, her mom, and Caleb.

"I've texted your friends, Hanna. They tried coming over last night, but we sent them away. The only reason Caleb's still here is because he refused to leave and he's stronger that me," Ashley says, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Hanna asks.

Caleb starts, telling her about how he found her and called an ambulance, then called to tell Hanna's mom but she said she was already on her way.

Ashley explains how Mr. Montgomery called to tell her about the ambulance in front of her house.

"Once we arrived at the hospital, they took you into this room and did tests and other things while I paced out here nervously until Ashley showed up. We both have been waiting in here all night for you to wake up," Caleb tells her.

"Wow," Hanna says, it's all she can say. She's just so shocked that all that happened to her and she didn't even know it.

"Are you hungry, Hanna?" Ashley asks.

Now that her mom mentioned it, she realizes that she is starving, so she nods her head and Ashley sets off to find some breakfast.

Caleb hugs and kisses Hanna,

"I'm so glad you're safe," he says, "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," Hanna tells him.

"So you told them everything, right?'' Hanna asks.

Caleb nods.

"Even about A?"

"I figured that was a decision that you and your friends needed to make. But I wanted to, Hanna, oh God, I wanted to. I want you to be safe, I don't ever want to see you in a hospital bed ever again, unless it's one day in the future when we're starting a family,"

Hanna blushes, "I love you so much, Caleb," she says.

"I love you too, Hanna. I missed you so much."

Her mom comes back in with bagels and cereal, and the three of them have breakfast together, talking about nothing in particular.

Hanna looks over at her mom, she's put on a brave face, but she's still in her clothes from yesterday, her mascara is smudged slightly, and her hands are trembling.

Hanna's mad at Wilden for doing what he did to her, but also what he did to her mom, and Caleb, and her friends.

Wilden...

Then Hanna remembers the question she's been meaning to ask,

"So where is Wilden, anyway?"

Caleb and Ashley exchange glances, and Ashley is the one to speak,

"He's gone, honey. He left."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wilden is gone. Hanna doesn't really know how to process what her mom just said to her. Wilden's gone, they can't get him.

"He's-he's gone?" Hanna stutters.

"Yes, honey, he left town. The police went to his house and saw things packed up, things messed up. It looked like someone was packing hastily and leaving town for a long time," Hanna's mom says.

Hanna starts taking short breaths, her heart starts beating really fast and she is on the verge of tears.

Caleb puts a hand on her knee, "Hanna, it's okay. We'll find him, I promise," he says soothingly.

Hanna nods. She still can't help but feel a pit of dread in her stomach. If he's gone and nobody finds him, he'll never be punished for what he did to Hanna. It makes her so angry, the possibility that Wilden will be able to start a new life somewhere else with a squeaky-clean slate and no one will ever know how big of a creep he his.

The group sits in silence for a while, Hanna processing, Ashley worrying, and Caleb thinking.

After a while of silence, Ashley asks,

"Hanna, would it be okay if I went home really quickly?"

"Yeah, sure mom. Go get changed and relax. I'll be fine," Hanna answers.

Ashley gets up and grabs her purse, she kisses Hanna on the forehead,

"I'll be back soon, honey. And I'll pack a bag of your things for you to have here," she says.

She squeezes Caleb's shoulder, a silent agreement for him to take care of her baby girl.

After her mom leaves, Caleb moves to lie down next to Hanna. He puts his arm around her and pulls her in so her head is lying on his chest. He rubs her shoulder while they stay there. They don't have to talk to speak to each other, silence is what they both need right now.

Although Hanna is silent, her mind isn't. It's whirring with memories from last night, and the news she got this morning. She doesn't realize at first, but she's crying. She can't hold it in any more, she can't be brave any longer. Her soft sobs shake her fragile body as she burrows closer to Caleb.

Caleb holds her closer, he suspected that Hanna was maintaining a brave face in front of him and Ashley, "Hanna, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I'll keep you safe," he says.

She tilts her chin up to look at him through wet eyelashes, "I'm sorry, I just-I'm so scared, and I feel sick."

"Hanna, I love you so much. I promise, I won't let the monster get you," Caleb tells her soothingly.

He kisses her. He comforts his beautiful, strong girlfriend. And soon sleep takes them both. Caleb barely got any sleep last night, and the little he got was filled with worry and restlessness.

Ashley comes back after getting showered and changed. She's about to walk into her daughter's room when she sees through the window Hanna and Caleb curled up together fast asleep. It's such a sweet and innocent thing, and a wave of emotion hits Ashley. Last night, when she arrived at the hospital, she found Caleb pacing in the waiting room. When he was explaining what had happened last night and over the past week, he started crying. At first, it took Ashley by surprise, she'd never seen Caleb so distraught. They ended up sitting in the waiting room side by side as Ashley rubbed his back trying to console him.

She was happy that her daughter was so loved. She had a boyfirend who would stick with her through anything and everything, one who made her happy, and one with whom she was completley and totally in love.

Ashley sits down in the waiting room. She thinks about the past twelve hours. How could she miss this? And why didn't Hanna tell her sooner? She contemplated this for a while, then decided that it would eventually make her crazy.

She hears an elevator door slide open and the unmistakible voice of Spencer Hastings,

"I'm just guessing that if we look, we'll eventually find her," she says to Emily and Aria, sounding tenser than usual.

Ashley waves them over.

"How is she, Ashley?" Emily asks.

"She's alright. Shaken, but alright. Her and Caleb are sleeping right now," she answers.

"Should we come back?" Aria asks.

''No, stay. She should be awake soon," Ashley says. The girls can tell how distressed Ashley is. She's fidgeting with her fingers, and her voice sounds different than usual.

"So, do you know when she'll be home again?" Spencer asks.

"The doctor said probably late tomorrow. They just need to keep an eye on her injuries,"

"Injuries?" Emily chokes.

"She had a pretty bad head injury, and cuts and bruises obviously. When someone forces themselves on you, you're going to have injuires. It's horrible, what he did to her. It's disgusting," she says angrily.

"It is," Aria blurts.

"Ashley, I'm sorry we didn't tell you that Wilden was harassing Hanna. We all wanted to, we all wanted Hanna to. But Hanna didn't want to. She was scared," Emily says.

"What was she scared of?"

"I think, that's something that Hanna should tell you," Emily says, and the girls nod in agreement. They figured it should be Hanna's desicion whether or not she wants to tell her mom about A. Or what parts she wants to tell her.

Ashley nods. She doesn't like not knowing, but there's nothing she can do about it.

"Hanna's door is the third on the left," Ashley says, "If you want to look and see if she's awake. It's been a little over an hour since I got back and saw them sleeping, so she might be."

Aria, Spencer and Emily walk to Hanna's door and look through the window. Caleb's sitting next to Hanna talking, and she has a big smile on her face.

They knock, not wanting to bother them, but wanting desperatly to see their friend.

Hanna turns toward the door, once she sees the girls she waves them in.

All three girls swarm Hanna at once, wanting to know if she's okay, glad that she's safe, and sharing their mutual disgust for Wilden.

"I'm fine, I'm hurt, but I'm fine. I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Caleb though," she says and looks lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is partially my fault. We should have done more about it. We should have been there for you the night it happened," Aria says.

"Look, that's what everyone has been saying, and you are wrong. It's not your fault, it's Wilden's," Hanna assures her.

"Still, I'm really sorry," Aria says.

"We all are, Han," Spencer puts her hand on Hanna's shoulder.

"How are you holding up, Han?" Emily asks her.

"I'm fine," Hanna looks down at her hands, if you say it enough you'll eventually believe it. But she can tell that none of the girls believe her. "Honestly, I feel like I could scream and cry. I feel weak, I'm still in denial that it really happened. It scares the hell out of me,''

"We'll always be here for you Hanna. Anything you need, we'll be here," Emily says.

"Thanks guys. Thank you for everything. I love all of you so much,'' Hanna says. Her friends really are the best.

Spencer and Aria sit on her bed while Emily pulls up a chair.

"They'll find him, Hanna. They'll find that creep," Spencer says.

"I hope so," Hanna replies sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I know, I know, it's been a month since I've updated and I'm sooooo sorry! I hope you all haven't given up on me! Anyway, after overcoming some extreme writers block and starting it over a couple times...I present Chapter 9! Hope you guys like it, and thanks for reading!**

Hanna drops her bags in the foyer and looks around, it feels good to be home, but also kind of spooky. This is where the whole Wilden thing started, and where it ended horribly.

"I'll take your bags upstairs," Caleb says and kisses her on the head.

''Ok," Hanna answers.

She can't explain it, but she feels uneasy, like this is the calm before the storm. She's just waiting for Wilden to jump out from behind a corner or a closet.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, her mom's.

"How are you, Hanna?" she asks.

"Fine," Hanna answers.

Ashley looks at her daughter, "Hanna, how are you really?"

Hanna shrugs, " I can't really describe it,"

"Well try, are you angry, scared, disgusted?" Ashley asks, those are all words to describe how _she's_ feeling right now.

"Yes, all of those things. But it's more like I just wish this would all go away, you know? I feel changed somehow, and I wish I could just erase everything," Hanna says.

"I know, baby, me too,"

Ashley wishes she could erase bringing Wilden into their lives at all. She's angry, and disgusted, but mostly sad. Sad for Hanna, this is not what she wanted for her baby girl.

"We'll get through this honey. I promise we will," Ashley hugs her daughter.

Hanna's phone beeps. She sighs, of course A texted her. Why would she think anything would change?

**Looks like you won this time**

**Hanna. Wilden may be gone but**

**you aren't getting rid of me!**

**xoxo-A**

Hanna didn't know whether to be relieved or not. At least A was donewith her..for now.

"Hey, Han," she heard Caleb say from behind her.

"Hi," she said.

"Are you okay being back here?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," she answers

"You say that all the time, but it doesn't mean you really are,"

"I'm good as long as you're here," she says as she leans into him, "As long as you're here, I'm okay,"

"Hey Han?" her mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Hanna asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Work just called, they want me to come in for the rest of the day. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, Caleb will be with me," Hanna says.

"Okay, Hanna. But the rules still apply; Caleb can't be upstairs."

"I know mom," Hanna sighs, "Have fun at work,"

"Don't worry, I will," Ashley says sarcastically.

After her mom leaves, Caleb makes Hanna some lunch which they eat in the living room.

When they're finished eating and Hanna's half asleep on Caleb she feels a sharp pain in her back. She jolts up suddenly.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Caleb worries.

"Just my back," she tells him, "What time is it?''

"Half past 1,"

"I have to take my pain medication," she says, "It's upstairs in my bag from the hospital,"

She stands up, "Come with me?"

"What about the rule?" Caleb asks jokingly.

Hanna rolls her eyes, "Oh, come on,"

They walk upstairs hand in hand all the way to Hanna's room.

She stops. Suddenly her chest feels tight and she's shaking. She looks over to the left side of her bed, the blood's gone. The girls or Caleb or her mom must've cleaned it up while she was in the hospital. For some reason this doesn't make her feel better. Her breaths get faster and faster and shorter and shorter.

Caleb notices and pulls her into him, rubbung her back.

''Shh, it's okay Han." he says.

"I'm sorry,'' she cries, "I'm so sorry,"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, baby. It's okay,"

Caleb eventually calms her down.

"I can't sleep here tonight," Hanna says, "I'll have to take my stuff to the guest room."

She packs some pajamas and a couple changes of clothes that Caleb insists on taking to the guest room.

After taking her medicine, she joins him there where he's sitting on the queen-sized bed.

"I don't know what came over me. I just lost it in there," Hanna says meekly.

"It was probably the memories of that night, Han. Something terrible happened to you in there, that doesn't just go away," Caleb says.

"I know. Thanks for being here for me. Not just now, but always. You were the one that saved me, I don't even know where I would be without you. The doctors said that even an hour later probably would have been too late,"

"I don't even want to think about not having you in my life, Han. I love you, so much," Caleb says seriously.

"I love you too,"

They kiss. Warm and soft, just how a kiss is supposed to be. They lie down, and Caleb starts to take Hanna's shirt off, and she freezes, only for a moment but Caleb can tell something's wrong. He sits up, shirt wrinkled with a loving look dancing in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hanna?"

She looks flustered, "I just-I really- I don't know, Caleb. I guess it's just that the last time I-" she cuts off.

But Caleb understands, "I know, Hanna. Of course-I'm sorry,''

She shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry,"

She looks upset. Caleb knows that it's hard for her. But he can't truly understand what she's going through. The best he can do is be there for her to catch her when she falls.

He takes her hand, "Let's go downstairs," he says, then plants a kiss on her lip


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**God, how long has it been? I know, way too long. But thanks for sticking with me, I love all my readers so much! I really hope this chapter delivers and makes up for the tto long hiatus.**

It's been a month. A month.

No sign of Wilden and no further advancement into the case. Hanna's frustrated. Ashley's frustrated. But their frustration isn't motivating the Rosewood PD, even with Veronica's prompting.

That's why it was so surprising when Detective Barry knocked on their door at 7:00 Tuesday night.

The knock interrupted their cereal dinner with Caleb, who had become a frequent guest at the Marin household. Hanna answered the door.

"Good evening, Hanna. How are you?" asked Barry.

"I'm fine," Hanna answered, "What are you doing here?"

By this time, Caleb and Ashley were lingering in the background.

"The police have Darren Wilden in our custody. You will have to make a statement against him at his trail in fourteen days time."

Hanna was speechless. Everyone's voices faded into the background, it felt as if she was under water. The only sound was the intense beating of her own heart. She felt a warm hand being placed on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to see whose it was. She was paralyzed.

The feeling was not explainable, she was relived, but she also knew that this meant seeing Wilden again. The thought made her sick.

She didn't know how long it had been, but everyone was staring at her now.

"What?'' she asked.

"Are you OK, Han?" Caleb asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just shocked, I guess."

"Where did you find him?" Ashley asked.

"There was a car crash in Yardley. Wilden was drunk driving. Turns out he was staying in various motels around Bucks County." Barry said, "Someone will alert Veronica Hastings, and I expect that she'll be contacting you soon."

"Yes thank you Barry," Ashley said, then she closed the door.

They both looked at Hanna, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Well, I guess that bastard finally got his ass handed to him," Hanna remarked.

But Ashley and Caleb were somber. They were both thinking about what the next two weeks would bring for Hanna.

Caleb went over and hugged his girlfriend. She hugged back, but loosely. She had suddenly been drained of all energy.

After a while of empty silence, Ashley retreated to go shower, kissing Hanna on the forehead before leaving.

The couple sat in silence, looking anywhere but at each other.

It was weird, Caleb thought, even though now they were closer than ever, there would be moments like this. When he knew Hanna was sad or thinking about something but she would be silent and not look at him. It scared him.

"What are you thinking about, Han?" he tried.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"Hanna, please don't shut me out. Let me in," he pleaded, moving closer and taking her hands.

She sighed, and shook her head slightly, " I don't know Caleb. I'm getting flashbacks from that night, and I can't sleep in my room, hell, I've just started being able to _go _in there again. And I can't even let you touch me. Everything just reminds me of that night!"

Caleb squeezed her hand, "You'll get through this Hanna. You're braver than you think you are. And come here," he said, pulling her into his lap, "Are you fine with this?"

She smiled, "Yes,"

He kissed her, "How 'bout this?"

"Yes," she giggled.

Maybe it was the relief of having Wilden locked up, but Hanna truly felt comfortable tonight. She truly felt safe.

But that didn't last very long.

She made phone calls to Aria, Emily, and Spencer, they all promised to come by in the morning. She called her grandma and, with a little hesitation, her dad. The conversation didn't last very long, her dad offered his support and sympathy, but then he had to go. Hanna could hear Kate and Isabel in the back.

After Caleb had left, and her mom went to bed, she was staring at the ceiling of the guest room. Pretty much all of her stuff was moved into this room, her wardrobe, her makeup, her sound machine, and her stuffed animals. She just couldn't sleep in her actual room. Too many memories.

Her phone rang, and she picked it up from the little nightstand. The caller id showed that it was the Rosewood Police Department.

That's weird, she thought, maybe they had new news about Wilden.

"Hello?"

"Hanna," a voice said.

It was that voice, smooth and calm and cruel. A voice she hadn't heard since...

"W-why are you calling me?" her voice shook.

"I have one phone call. And let me tell you, baby, it's so good to hear your voice again."

Hanna froze, chills rolled down her spine and goosebumps dotted her body. She didn't reply. She knew she should hang up the phone, but her fingers still curled around it, listening to her nightmare.

"I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, but I'll see you again, Hanna. They tell me you'll be at my trial. You know, it's really a shame we aren't together. You were such a good-"

"Stop!" Hanna shrieked, "Stop!"

She took a shaky breath, "I'll be at your trial. I'll be there watching when your former colleagues haul your sorry ass off to jail. You used to scare me, Wilden. But not anymore. You can't touch me where you're going. And I hope you rot, in jail and in hell,"

Hanna hung up before he responded. And she sobbed. Her cries came out in gasps as she pulled her blanket closer. But she felt powerful, she was finally gaining her life back. The past month had been pure hell. She looked over her shoulder all the time, she was afraid of every man that got near her, and she couldn't have any kind of intimate contact with Caleb. She couldn't eat, she lost a ton of weight, and she cried herself to sleep every night. She acted fine, sometimes she was fine. But fear would always be in the back of her mind. But now she would get her life back. Now she would be free.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't know much about what happens in courts or in jail. I researched as much as I could, but it's most likely not going to be exact. I really did the best I could, and sorry if anything is wrong. As always, thanks for reading!**

Hanna looked at herself in her full length mirror, she had on black flats, a black pencil skirt that went down to her knees that she had borrowed from Spencer and a dark pink blouse. She had some simple diamond earrings on and her hair was down. She looked put-together and not like she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning because of a giant knot in her stomach. This was the day she'd be testifying against Wilden.

Ashley peeked in the door, "You look beautiful, Hanna," she said.

"Thanks, but I feel stuffy. And like I'm about to throw up."

"Well, if it helps, Veronica said that the case is won already, the trial is just for looks."

"I'm not worried about the trail, Mom, I don't want to face Wilden." Hanna said.

"I know, honey. But you won't even have to speak to him. Everything will be fine," Ashley comforted her.

Hanna nodded, she couldn't stop thinking about that call. She hadn't told anyone about it and she didn't know why. Something was just holding her back.

Her mom went downstairs to call Veronica, leaving Hanna alone with her thoughts.

Her phone beeped, and she reached over to her nightstand to get it.

**Good luck at the trial today, Hannakins.**

**Make me proud, I'll be watching.**

**-A**

Hanna felt nauseous. She ran into the bathroom and threw up what little was in her stomach. She felt a hand pulling back her hair. She wiped her mouth then stood up. It was Caleb in his suit and tie. She hugged him and he squeezed her into his chest.

She was glad Caleb was there, this whole time he had been amazing; she really didn't know what she would do without him. He was also testifying today, and it felt good knowing he had her back if Wilden tried anything. Her friends would be there too, and also her dad, that she was a little nervous for but she was glad he was coming for her.

The drive to the court-house was long, and it didn't help that Hanna felt as if everything was going in slow motion. The whole car was silent, everyone had given up on trying to make conversation.

When they arrived, Hanna could already see her friends and their families standing outside the court-house. The court-house was this big brick building with white columns and a white roof. She drove past it many times, but had never actually been in it. After she had hugged everyone they all walked in the looming building.

Hanna took her seat with Mrs. Hastings at the plaintiff table. After a while, an officer brought in a handcuffed Wilden and sat him down next to his attorney.

A man with short brown hair and green eyes said, "All rise, the honorable Judge Sterling presiding,'' Hanna stood and caught a glimpse of Wilden staring at her. She turned away.

Judge Sterling sat down and said something, but Hanna didn't hear him, she was too busy feeling the burn of Wilden's gaze.

The next thing she heard was the Judge saying, "Darren Wilden, you are charged with the rape of Hanna Marin, a minor. How do you plead, guilty, or not guilty?"

"Not guilty,'' Wilden says.

Veronica leans over and whispers to her, "His case is weak. Everyone knows he's guilty."

Hanna nods.

"Hanna Marin, will you please stand,"

She did, she could feel her legs and hands shaking, and many eyes trained on her.

The same man who introduced the Judge addressed her, "Hanna Marin, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes," Hanna answered.

"Proceed,''

"A couple of months ago, I was getting ready to go to school. My mom had already gone to work. I heard a knock on my back door, it was Detective Wilden. He forced his way in and pushed me down on my counter top. He was kissing me and he started to unbutton my shirt. I couldn't get away because he had me pinned down, I struggled, but he would just yank my wrist. Then he got a phone call and had to leave, but he told me he would be back. I was scared, I called my boyfriend, Caleb Rivers, and told him everything. Then when my friends came to my house after school, I told them everything too.

A few days later, I got called down to the office, the vice-principal told me that someone was here to question me about Garrett Reynolds. I went into the office and there was Wilden. He pushed me against a wall and he kissed me. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He threatened me and my family and friends if I told my mom or the police. Then-"

The Judge interjected, ''What did he threaten you with?"

"He just said that he would hurt them, and that what he was doing would keep happening," Hanna answered.

It wasn't technically a lie, exposing their secrets would hurt them. Hanna knew she probably shouldn't have lied, but what was she supposed to do?

"Okay, continue," said the Judge.

"Anyway, I didn't hear from him in a week. I was just getting fine with being alone. Caleb and all my friends were busy, and my mom left for a conference at 5:30 pm. At around 6, I heard my back door swing open and the sound of footsteps. I was scared, I ran up to my room wanting to get my phone, but Wilden backed me into a corner. He pinned me to the wall, I screamed but I knew nobody would hear me. He told me that we could be so happy together if I wouldn't fight it. he threw me to the ground and I hit my head really hard. I felt dizzy and I could see black spots, everything was a blur. He kept hitting me and at some point-" she cut off. She got choked up and could feel that lump in her throat.

Hanna took a deep breath, "At some point he had ripped my clothes off and his too. He raped me and I blacked out. I don't know what happened after I lost consciousness; the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital." she sat down, recounting it all made her feel ill.

Veronica stood up, ''I would now like to call Caleb Rivers up to the witness stand.''


End file.
